Drunken Days
by Aisuko Lyrical
Summary: Marisa wakes up from a night of drinking over her love for Reimu. What she doesn't know is that Reimu was also drinking last night and may love her too.


And so this a ToD fic from a fellow fanfiction author hoshirouyatentsuki1 of ReiMari her OTP (even if Reimu is my least favorite touhou character even under the great cat fish) Anyway hope you enjoy!

I wake up in my small house, cluttered with books and whatever trinkets I find randomly. The light shines through my windows, the beautiful morning sunlight tinting my small house gold. I yawn as a splitting pain pierces through my head. Mushrooms!... What was I doing last night...? Oh right I was getting drunk because of Reimu, honestly with how drunk I was I'm surprised I even made it back home.

Sigh Reimu. Why did I fall in love with her of all people...? She's lazy, stubborn, rude, hypocritical, so sure that everything will always work out...but under all that...She can be nice, sweet, and she's lazy because she knows that she can do anything if she tries... She's not hypocritical because she tries it's just because of how she was raised.

I just sigh and sit up even though I really don't want to with this hangover. I run over the check list I've learned over the years for how to deal with the day after you got drunk, Step one:Observe your surroundings. Okay then I am in my house fully clothed no one else is here, Awesome. Step two:Get up from wherever you are and drink some fruit juice, Right the fruit should help the hangover. I drag myself out of bed, miraculously not falling over anything, this will be a good day!...or that's what I'd normally say if I didn't have an hangover. I opened up my fridge or whatever Nitori called it, it keeps food cold without me having to do anything I know it's really cool, bet your jealous. I grab some orange juice out of the fridge close it, and down the orange juice quickly, Sheesh I was thirsty. I throw the carton in the trash, sighing at how it tastes so good.

Good now step two is done, onto step 3 annoy Reimu, which while I shouldn't do I really want to see her anyway, in fact I always want to see her. I grab my broom and witch's hat placing it on my head. I mount my broom and head off into the sky to the Hakurei Shrine.

The wind whooshes past me, my hand on top of my hat keeping to my head. I'm going even faster then I normally do, and my stomach is really not enjoying it, but I sure am. I love the adrenalin rush from the speed, the wind hat launching wind blowing past me, under me the scenery becoming a blur of green blue and brown, I love it all. Guess you could say I'm a junkie huh...? Well whatever, I'm here at the Hakurei shrine finally at least.

I land down gently as I always make a point to not crash into the Hakurei shirine, Why you ask? I may love teasing Reimu for fun and see her adorably flustered face- but anyway I don't want her to beat me up, I'm not a masochist. Despite what living with Mistress Mima for years would say about me.

"Yo Reimu!" I yell as I walk into the shrine, But I see a sight I did not expect. Reimu is lying besides a bottle of Sake clearly passed out from drinking. Did everyone in Gensokyo suddenly decide to drink!? Reimu barely ever drinks any more. Not after certain incidents... I walk up to her, she's grumbling in her sleep kinda...wait she's sayin' my name. "Maarisa...I love yoou..." Reimu kinda moans out in her sleep causing me to just stand there slack jawed. Reimu then picked that wonderful time to wake up.

"Gaah! Marisa why are you here! Are you going to try to steal something again!?" Reimu said red faced, and I'm pretty sure I'm just as red. I end up just saying "I didn't know you loved me too ze."

"Hey Marisa Gensokyo to Marisa. What are you spacing out about?" Reimu said looking at me her brows furrowed and a scowl playing on her lips black hair with some brown highlights in it's usual style. The sunlight bringing out the brown in her hair more then usual. "Ah yeah sorry ze. I was just thinking about when we first started dating." Reimu's scowl deepens "I don't think eavesdropping in my sleep is the best way to figure out I love you." "I wasn't eavesdropping you were talking in your sleep!" I say throwing up my hands grinning playfully. "No you were eavesdropping!" With the grin still on my face I say "Yeah sure whatever you want ze."

What a miracle relationship this is.


End file.
